Sanity is OverRated
by Emi Fumiko
Summary: Anna is smart,and always wants to hear what Spencer has to say.One problem,she is a patient in the worlds most feared Mental Hospital.Does that matter when it comes to love.What will Spencer do when he finds out a secret that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Reid and the rest of the B.A.U. Team was led down a highly guarded hall by Dr. Mill to the only room on that entire wing of the hospital. They were at a Mental Hospital that housed the worlds most insane and delusional murders. They were going to see Anna Carter the worst of them all. She was keep under lock and key. She was in a separate wing, so she could no longer hurt the other patients there.

The doors were made of iron steal, for she had escaped from the high security wing before , so they made a new wing just for her 3 years ago. The team went through, 5 iron steal doors and came upon a screen, like those behind the glass of a window. Behind it was a large room with 2 couches 3 chairs and a desk piled high with papers. In the far left corner there was another door, the team had no idea were it went. Sitting on the couch that faced the screen was a girl no more then 24, with fiery red hair and grass green eyes. She was waring a purple top and fitting jeans. She looked up from the book she was reading and gave the team a once over before looking down again. She said nothing.

"Dr. Mill, will she tell us the information we need." asked Hotch in a stern voice. "I'm afraid not, about 6 years ago she just stopped talking all together. She wont tell you anything." Morgan spoke up, " Can we go in." " Oh no, that would be a disastrous mistake." " Why's that," Asked Emily. "She has killed every one that enters her room. Guards, Doctors, Therapists, anyone really. " Oh," said JJ. "But there is one thing. She was a threat to every one before. But there was one person. A 13 year old girl that came to this Hospital because she murdered 6 people and had delusional schizophrenia around 4 years ago she talked to her. The 13 year old told us anyone she talks to is safe, but she was delusional, who would believe her." " Can we get that girl in here to talk to Anna, it is very important we find this unsub, he escaped from here, and his room was next to Anna's." Hotch said. " I'm sorry, but she died 6 months ago, she died of and overdose, she saved up her medication for weeks, and took it all at once.

"Dr. Mill, we need you to tell us every thing you know about her, maybe we can find a way to get her to take." Morgan stated. " Alright," Dr. Mill started. " She was brought in after killing her two younger siblings, they were both 2 while she was 5 at the time. She had a history of torturing animals. She had burnt a house down only months before, luckily no one was there. Once here she was put in minimum level security. She showed signs of being extremely intelligent, she surpassed even the tutors, we brought in. She was fine. Kind to the tutors, nice aptitude toward others, we released her to her parents, under strict instructions to make sure she took her medication, and to be closely monitored. About 3 weeks later she was brought back in for strangling her father while he was asleep and stabbing her mother with a kitchen knife, she was only 9 at the time. She was put in medium level security, and tutors were brought in, but there was always a guard in the room. When she turned ten, her intelligence was higher then I had ever seen. She started to get interested in Military battle plans, she showed showed sum to the guards, and they reported back that her planing skills were impeccable and she could be very dangerous in the future.

"I worried. Sum weeks later as the tutor was leaving and the guard had his back turned for a second. She hit him over the head with her Math text book, same with the tutor. She then slipped out I still don't now how, and made in 4 miles outside the city before we found her. But in the process of getting her she killed 18 offices by stabbing them. She was brought back and put in the high security wing. She escaped yet again 2 months later by continuously screaming so that all the officers in that hallway went to check on her. One by one she strangled or knocked them out depending on there size. So she's just a cold blooded killer, and she won't help you. No matter what you do.


	2. Chapter 2

The team stood staring at the girl from behind the screen. " So after the escape you built this wing just for her." stated Morgan getting the thought out of his head. " I can't believe some one so young could do something like that, she looks innocent, like a lost puppy." said Emily. Spencer spoke up, " So all we need to do is try to get her to talk to one of us, it can't be that hard." " Actually, she is very particular. She has 126 guards, and she hasn't talked to anyone of them. " Maybe the girl reminded her of some one." Rossi pointed out. "That's unlikely, Here two younger sisters, both had blonde hair so did her Mother. The girl had brown hair." Dr. Mill said. "Maybe," Hotch started, " The girl reminded her of herself. " That's also unlikely," Dr. Mill started. " The girl started 4 fires killing 6 people. She believed when she stared the fires she was giving sacrifices to the Devil, so he would not invade Earth. And her parents died in a car crash when she was 2. So they really have nothing in common."

" We need to find that link, the thing she see's in people, so we can mimic it, to get her to talk." Said Rossi. "What's your name?" Rang out from the closed in room. Anna had spoke. For the first time in 6 years to some one other than that little girl. Morgan looked around, Hotch nodded giving him a silent signal to answer, " My name's Derek Morgan." Silence followed and again the girl asked, " What's your name?" The team stood silent not knowing who she meant. Emily stepped forward, " My names Emily Prentiss, we are here- ."Dr. Mill cut her off by jerking her back. He spoke to the team in a whispered voice, " We learned along time ago to only answer her questions with direct answers, not adding on any little details. This was back when she talked, but she would have a full blown panic attack if some one did something different."

" What is your name?"she asked again no one answered. She sighed, stood up book still in hand. She walked right in front of Reid and asked again, only slower, "What, is, your, name?"

Reid swallowed while the other members and the Dr. looked shocked. They quickly recovered and the team motions for him to answer. " My name is Dr. Spencer Reid." Anna looked into his eyes and replied, " I like it." Its a good, strong name, Spencer is french as I remember. Oh, what are you doctorates in?" She asked " Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering." Anna thought about that for awhile then retorted. "I have 2 doctorates, not three." She walked back and sat on the couch seemingly ending the conversation. " Is that true," asked JJ. " Yes it is, " Dr. Mill replied, "they're in Biology and Chemistry. Last time I checked she was working for one in Mathematics. She also had a PH. D in Criminology." Morgan spoke up, " Let me get this strait, a criminal has a PH. D in criminology. Why would she get that?" " She has always been interested in serial killers or killing and crime all together." The doctor replied.

"Spencer,"Anna spoke up again. " Why did you come here?" " I came to ask you questions about a criminal you might know, Thomas Long." She looked up from the book she had started to read again and stated, "Come in and I will answer any questions you have." Reid started to walk towards the door, but a hand pulled him back, it was Morgan. "What are you doing Reid, She's insane,she will murder you the minute you step foot in there." "That's a risk I have to take." The guard unlocked a door in the screen and Spencer entered. Anna motioned for him to sit across from her on the opposite couch. But that meant he had his back to the team. " Please ask away." " OK, I want to know if you know or heard Thomas talk about a secret place or a place he talked about commonly." Anna thought for a moment before getting up and walking into the door in the far corner of the room. She left in open as she rummaged around in a drawer. It was a bedroom. She walked out holding an old journal. She handed it to Spencer. I found it in his room after he escaped every thing you need is on page 65. The girl went back to her book Spencer walked out of the room and the team left to catch there unsub.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer and the team had caught there guy, and they would be leaving in the morning. Spencer had slipped away. He was going to return the journal to Anna. He walked in and told the doctor his reason for being here. The doctor led him throw the maze of hallways to the doors that she was behind.

Spencer nodded to the guard who opened the door for him. Anna was no were in sight. He walked to the bedroom door, suddenly nervous he could be hurt. He knocked timidly. "Come in Spencer,"said Anna from the other side. He opened the door and slowly walking in she was playing a game on her TV. " I know what you thinking, why does she have all this stuff, the other patients only have one room, and I also have this huge bath room with a Jacuzzi tub. It's only because I haven't ever left this room since I was put in it. Spencer felt bad for Anna, but was also scared she would do something if he said anything, or moved. He had forgotten, Dr. Mills warning until now.

Anna noticing his discomfort spoke. "I bet you remember Dr. Mills warning, right? Well it wasn't true. I won't hurt you, without an extremely good reason. And I want to hear every thing you have to say, no matter how unrelated to the topic it is. Alright?" "OK," Spencer spoke. He moved and sat on the chair but the front of the Queen size bed. The bed face a very large TV. Anna was lying on the floor, facing the TV.

Spencer was getting confused about her. Most sociopaths don't care about other peoples discomfort, or really about other people in general. Maybe the doctors had got it wrong, but she had killed all those people, and her family, and she showed no guilt. She really didn't fit into any category.

"I have depressive personality disorder, anxiety disorder, and agoraphobia, which is a phobia of group gatherings, and stuff like that. The doctors think I am a sociopath, but I don't. Whatever.." Spencer spoke up. " Having agoraphobia, and anxiety disorder, is extremely... unfortunate. Every time you are near something you fear you have a full blown panic attack. Add the depressive personality disorder, and it's a mess. It's like a cycle. You hate being anxious, and your only anxious around other people, so you push them away. And when you push them away, they think you need there help, so they try to always be near you. And when there near you your anxious, so you push them away, and it's a cycle." Spencer felt so bad for her. Having to always be near the things she feared.

Spencer spoke again, " That's why you killed the officers, they were chasing you and you were scared, you thought you had no choice. But why did you kill your family." Anna was silent. Here game paused. Friction in the air. " My sisters, had come to have me to read them a story. I was in my room and was having a bad day. I was laying I bed with a book. They came it want started to crawl on me and laugh, I started to have an anxiety attack, I couldn't breath, I had to make them stop, but they wouldn't listen. And the next thing I know, there died. With my father, he was blaming me for there death, I wanted to tell them I didn't want it to end lick that, but they wouldn't stop. S in the middle of the night. I killed him. I really don't know why. I was having another anxiety attack because of my fathers lectures on why it was my fault. I just couldn't take another. So in the middle of the night, I killed him. My mother started to wake so I needed to think fast grabbed the knife I always kept in between two airs of socked in my shoe, in case my father ever got violent, and killed her two. I never wanted to hurt any one."Anna looked up and into Spencer's eyes. Her green eyes showed so many emotions, but the one Spencer could point out was, Guilt.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer thought about her all the way home on the plane. Her story, her pain. But mostly her eyes. Her sparkling green eyes. Like fields of green grass. He had promised to visit her again on June 21, her birthday, and the first day if summer. It was 2 months away. He could wait that long. He hoped. Spencer was already staring to miss her. She had no e-mail, or phone service, no communication with the outside world. His chest was already staring to hurt.

Anna was pacing in her bed room. She had to see Spencer again, she couldn't wait 2 months. She had never been patient. If the wanted something she had to get it right away, or some one would get hurt. She felt like a rat in a cage. People always staring at her like she was an amusing toy. She hated it. At least there were no cameras in her room.

Spencer got through his apartment door, and sat down on his couch. He couldn't wait till June, but he had to. He slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Anna was still pacing when she smelt smoke. She ran into the living room, facing the screen. The room was full of smoke. She could see well enough to see the offices guarding her were gone. She had waited for this chance along time. She slipped a knife out of her sock and cut through the screen. She then ran through the open doors. 'They must have forgotten to close them in there hast to get out.' She thought. She ran through the halls till she found the first window. She smashed it and climbed out. She was three story's up. So she jumped down to the second story window ledge then onto the ground.

She sprinted away from the burning building. She ran for 2 miles stopping two catch her breath every 24 minutes. She stopped at the first corner store she saw. She remembered. The B.A.U. Team telling Dr. Mill they would be returning to Quantico, Virginia after they caught the unsub. She asked they guy derections. Stole the first car she saw and stared out. Once she reached a new City boarders she would drop the car and steal another. Some times she would stop in the midde of a city and steal another. She made it to Quantico. Once there she went to a phone both and lookes up, 'Reid, Spencer.' Once she found his address she walked there, dumping the car in a random parking lot. She made it to his apartment. She had been standing outside for 3 hours.

Anna walked up stairs to Spencer's apartment door. She knocked twice and waited. She heard footsteps coming towards the door. Anna was nervous. What if he told her to go away what if he kicks her out. What if he calls the police. But it's two late for worry, because the door opened.


	5. Chapter 5

( 6 hours before Anna showed up. And it took Anna 2 weeks to get to Quantico.)

Spencer was pacing inside his apartment. He had been thinking of Anna. She was all he thought about. He wanted to see her, but he had work. Cases could come in any minute. He couldn't be in another state. He had to get some sleep. He walked to his bedroom. And fell asleep the minute is hear hit the pillow.

A knock woke Spencer up. He stared at the clock. He only slept 6 hours,but he was used to it. He walked up to the door and opened it.

In front of him stood, Anna. Spencer rubbed his eyes, to make sure he wasn't reaming. But he wasn't. He couldn't speak. He noticed she was nervous. Then a question popped into his head, Spencer quickly spoke. "How did you get out?" Anna answered in a whispered voice. "There was a fire, The guards had all evacuated, so I escaped. They probably think I died in the fire. I didn't start it you know, just saying." She stopped to take a breath. And spoke again. "Spencer, can I stay here. I know you probably don't want me to, but I won't be a problem. I promise.

Spencer stood unable to answer. He noticed Anna's breathing became heavy and faster. Her eyes got a wild look. She started to pant. Panic Attack. He took her by the arm to his living room and sat her on his couch, he leaned in and tried to comfort her, he realized the problem and said, "Anna I would love to have you stay here, don't worry." She took a couple deep breaths. And leaded over so her head rested on the couch. " I haven't slept in days, I'm just going to rest, OK." Once Anna finished speaking she drifted off to sleep.

Spencer stayed with her a few minuted. He watched her even breathing. How her hair fell in front of her eyes when she moved. She looked so peace full. Spencer slowly got up and moved through the house to his bedroom. He fell asleep. He was restless. He hated to admit it, but it was because of Anna. She had murdered her parents as they slept. What would keep here from doing it to him. No, he thought. She wouldn't. She had a reason to kill them, not him. But still, even as he fell asleep the thought still lingered.

Anna awoke to the smell of beacon and french toast. She slowly got up and followed the smell to the kitchen. Spencer stood in front of the stove. Anna sat down at the kitchen table. Spencer turned around and jumped slightly. "Sorry Spencer, I am really good at not being heard." Anna smiled, for the first time. " Um, Spencer. We kind of have a big problem." " What is it?" Spencer asked. " Well I was institutionalized pretty much my whole life. Your going to have to teach me how to do things. I know how to drive cars. I also know some things from video games and virtual reality games, as well as TV. So just the complicated things. Like getting a passport. And joining the F.B.I." Anna stopped and looked at Spencer waiting for a response. "Sure I will-" "Wait did you say, F.B.I. You do know your a murderer, so the moment the F.B.I. Finds out your not died they'll lock you up." "Oh, scratch that, lets start with passport. I already graduated High School, collage and university."Spencer looked confused so she continued. " The tutors, I was technically 'home schooled'."

"By the way Anna." "Yes?" "How did you get here. Anna shifted uncomfortably. Then answered. "Spencer, there are some things you don't want to know. This would be one of them. She toke her food and went to sit on the couch. Spencer was thinking, but one though kept coming back, and it was. 'Oh dear, what did I get my self into.'


	6. Chapter 6

B.A.U. Office

10:47am

Spencer was freaking out internally. Anna, the crazy murder Anna, had just slept in his house. He had made her beacon and french toast for god sakes. She was a criminal. He couldn't keep this from his team. What was he thinking inviting her into his home.

JJ rushed to to the bull pen. "We have a case." The team followed her into the conference room. On the screen there was a battered women. JJ stood up front. Over the past few months rural virgiena had found 3 women, battered and beaten. The cause of death for all three was a stab wound to the heart. They were keep for 2 months each. The chief of police has no leads. So he called us in to help." "OK, wheels up in 30." Hotch said as he walked out.

Spencer walked over to his desk and called home. "Hello," a voice sang from the other end. "Hi this is Spencer, um, I won't be coming home tonight we have a case." "Oh, that's OK I will just watch TV, it is very entertaining." Anna laughed. Call me every day, OK." Spence spoke," OK I will" You have to promise." Anna said, the smile on her face evident in her voice. "Alright I promise I will call you every day. Bye." "Bye Spencer." Anna hung up and so did Spencer. "Lover Boy, who was that?" Morgan asked. " No one." Spencer replied. But he was never good at lying, so Morgan kept pestering him. "Oh,my man." "Shut up" Spencer quickly got up and moved away from Morgan to the coffee machine.

Rural Virginia

12:37pm

The team had just arrived. And all Spencer had thought about was Anna. Her fiery red hair, and striking green eyes. The way her hips moved as she walked. He had to stop himself on that one. But she was all he thought about. And that had to change. He could come up with a profile and do his job. It was just that when she was all he thought about, it hurt a lot more to be away from her.

Spencer's Apartment.

1:45pm

Anna was pacing. She had to stop thinking about Spencer or she would have another panic attack. When she thought about Spencer she also thought about him being away, and that made her fell powerless, and that felling made her panic, and even that smallest amount of panic takes her to full blown panic attack mode.

She couldn't help in. She loved the way he always tucks his hair behind his ear with out even thinking about it. How deep his warm chocolate eyes are. Anna loved how patient he was. She was always asking questions or having a panic attack and he was always patient with her. But now he's hour away and I can't get to him.

Anna's breathing became labored, she had oi sit down she couldn't find the strength to stand. Her eyes clouded over. She was having a serious panic attack. She couldn't breath any more. It was like she was being strangled, and then, every thing went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Two Days Later

B.A.U. Office

The unsub had been easy to catch on this case. Spencer grabbed all the paper wok that needed to be filed and filled out and rushed home. He couldn't wait to see Anna. He stormed up the stairs, unlocked his door and walked in. The first thing he saw was Anna slumped over on the floor not moving. He ran to her. Checking her pulse, it was faint, but there. He quickly called 911.

" 911 what is your emergency."

"Um my friend is on the floor, her pulse is faint, I've been away for 2 days I have no idea how long she's been here."

"OK,sir please stay calm and ambulance is on it's way."

In minutes MIT's were rushing through the door, they hen rushed the girl out on a stretcher. His cell phone rang. He send I strait to voice mall, followed the men downstairs got into the ambulance and hoped that Anna would be alright.

B.A.U. Office

Morgan,Emily and JJ were talking, wonder why Reid ha left in such a hurry. "Hey, I have an idea, why don't we just call and ask." Emily said in a sarcastic voice. " I don't know, Spence could get angry if we invade into his personal life." JJ responded. "Personal life, Pretty Boy doesn't have a personal life." organ intervened, stating his own opinion. " I still think we should call." Emily said as she pulled out her cell phone. The answering machine came on. They sighed. Morgan took off. Emily and JJ followed him. He waled into Penelope's lair. Baby Girl, could you find a phone's position, if it's on but he's not using it?" Morgan asked. "I am going to take that as a rhetorical question. Shot." Penelope replied. Emily told her the number. " But guys, that's Spencer's number." Penelope said.

" I know Baby girl, but can you do it for me." Morgan said. " Of course sugar... Oh" Penelope replied. " What's wrong Penelope?" Asked JJ. " His phone is in Grand Central Hospital, 2 miles from here." Penelope answered. The 3 team mates told Hotch and Rossi, and the team set out.

Once they reached the hospital, they told the nurse at the desk they needed to see Spencer, Reid. The nurse replied, " We don't have a patient by the name of Spencer Reid. I'm sorry, but you must have the wrong hospital." Hotch then showed his F.B.I. Badge. "Please look again." The nurse then tipped quickly on her computer. " Well we did have a Spencer Reid ride in an ambulance about an hour ago, but that's it." The nurse replied. " What room asked Morgan. Then nurse tipped again and answered. Room 346 floor 3." Then team took off. They made it to the room and walked inside.

Spencer saw them and his face lost its color. The team looked towards the girl in the bed. She was hooked up to I. V. s. She was pale and sickly looking. They then recognized her. They drew there guns slowly and stepped forward.


	8. Chapter 8

"No wait." Spencer yelled to his team. He quickly looked back at Anna to make sure he hadn't woke her up. She was still sound asleep. Hotch spoke up. " Reid get out of the way, we need to take her back to the asylum. "That's what you don't get it bur-" Spencer was then interrupted by Morgan, " Get out of the way ,now." His voice was hard and serious. Spencer flinched, but didn't move. " Please, listen to me for one minute, I need to explain." His voice was pleading. The team thought in over and Hotch gave to signal to put there guns down. Spencer quickly explained the fire situation and the part about her being left to die. Also about the part were she told him about the murders and how guilty she felt.

The team was quiet and listened intently. None made a move to pull there guns out again. And now they sat in silence. The team then heard a noise from the hospital bed. Anna slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room, slowly processing every thing. And finally, when her head wrapped around the other agents in the room, she started to have another panic attack. She tried to hide it, with little success.

Spencer jumped up and started to talk. " Don't worry Anna, they won't tell any one your out." Reid looked toward hi team members for help. His eyes showed worry and panic, they were deep and pleading. The team slowly nodded, started by the look in his eyes. Anna slowly calmed down. She looked over the team, just like she had the first time they meet. Her voice came out raspy, "Why are you here." The team stood silent. Penelope finally spoke up from the door way. " OK, what is going on here."She was dumfounded.

The team then explained to her the entire story. Anna watch as she reacted and looked from her to the team, then backed up. " Oh my god." Was all she had to say. Anna decided to speak to her. "Um, I won't hut you, if you wanted to know, I um,ah." She seemed lost for words and quickly looked down. The team was confused, usually sociopaths wanted to make people fear them, not stop people from fearing them. Hotch spoke up. "I think the hospital made a mistake. We will personally see if you really are a sociopath or not." The team seemed uneasy, but nodded. The wanted to help her. She definitely wasn't a sociopath. So why was she in the Mental Hospital. Was there something they didn't know about. They would see.

"Anna spoke up like an excited child. "So does that mean I get to go on cases with you." Her voice got just a little to innocent sounding as she continued "Because you wouldn't want me this happening again." She motioned to herself, then the monitors. " I suppose not." Spoke Rossi. " fine you will go on cases with us. But you must not tell any one who you really are." Hotch said. Anna laughed and replied. " Ya, like I would randomly go up to someone and say 'Hi I broke out of a Mental Hospital, would you like to go to coffee'." She got a chuckle out of Morgan, Emily, JJ, Penelope and Reid. Rossi cracked a smile while Hotch looked unimpressed.

The team left and Anna fell asleep anticipating what was to come at the B.A.U.

Sorry there was no Anna/Reid in the chapter, I just wanted to get this out of the way, hope you liked it

:)


	9. Chapter 9

Anna had spent 3 uneventful days at the hospital and she couldn't wait to get out. She was contemplating an escape, but she was scared to death of needles and refused to move. Because she was scared the I. V. s in her arm would move or do some thing awful. She didn't know why she was afraid, she just was. So she sat there, for 3 days. 3 days, of pure, torture.

But she was excited. Spencer had been away on another case and was coming back today to take her home. Then tomorrow, she would get to go to the B.A.U. Office.

Spencer was outside Anna's hospital room door. He just didn't want to go in. She was resting peacefully and her hair was gracefully layed out over her pillow. Spencer silently crept in and sat on the chair beside her bed. Anna's eyes flickered open. When she saw Spencer she smiled. She was just so glad to see him. She had been so scared he would get hurt. She looked down at the I. V. s and cursed then,. She wanted to hug Spencer, but couldn't.

Spencer saw were she was looking and motioned for then nurse to came over. After she did Spencer spoke to her, " I will be taking Anna home now could you please take out the I. V. s. The nurse looked him over once, then twice, then she agreed and did as he asked.

Once Anna was free she and Spencer walked out to the parking lot. Anna stopped and just took deep breaths. She loved the clean air. The hospital had been stuffy, and always smelt like cleaner. After a couple more breaths she opened the passenger door and stepped in. Spencer had watched her just enjoy the fresh air. How serene she was. He was amazed at how such a little thing could make her so happy. And her admired her for it.

Once they got home, Anna went strait for the couch and plopped down. Spencer chuckled a bit and said, " You know you can sleep in the guest bed room right." Anna looked at him with a confused glace and he motioned for her to follow him. Spencer led her past the kitchen, down the hall and to the first door on the left. " The door across from yours is the bathroom which you already know, and that other door," He motioned to the farthest door on the right, "Is my door." Anna turned to her door. She thought 'If I go in,it means I will be staying here permanently. But I don't want to be a bother to Spencer. Don't worry you won't.' She turned the door knob and walked in side. The walls were a dark blue. The double bed was covered in green sheets and there was a mahogany bed side table. There were two red chairs in the corners of the large room.

Anna an and jumped on the bed. It was soft and she sank in it. Her eyes closed, and soon she was sound asleep. Spencer closed her door and walked to his room. He layed down on his bed and fell asleep as well.

A creaking sound woke Spencer. It was dark out. The house went silent. Then Spencer saw his door open a creak and a little more. Then it opened all the way, and there stood Anna. Spencer sighed. Anna started to walk forward. She pushed Spencer onto the bed, she then crawled on top of him and strattled his lap. She started to move back and forth. Spencer moaned as she started to speed up. She pushed down on him causing friction. She started to unbutton his sweeter vest, then shirt. Once his shirt was of she began to suck on hid nipple. Pinching it between her lips. Again he moaned in pleasure.

She moved to the other nipple. She stopped and started placing kissed up his jaw until she was looking into Spencer yes. She slowly placed a kiss on his lips. It became heated and her tongue touched Spencer's lips begging for entrance.

Then the world faded away. Spencer woke p sweating and breathing hard, the memory of his dream still in his brain. All the panting made him light headed, so he soon fell into a dreamless sleep

I hope you liked it. I'm sorry I you were disappointed with the dream sequence or mad it was a dream and not the real thing. If that was the case, I just though Spencer had to realize he wanted her. Not just as a friend. Because we all know he is a little alow when it comes to romance.

:)


	10. Chapter 10

Anna woke up at the creak of dawn. She was to excited to go back to sleep. Anna walked over to her closet. It was filled with clothes she had brought with her and picked up on her way hear. She decided on a tight black T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black flats. She was in the mood for black. She brushed her hair and let it tumble down her shoulders to the small of her back in silky waves.

Anna looked herself over in mirror. All the cloths hugged her body, showing of her curves. But not in a slutty way. But it would defiantly drive any man to look at her. She quietly exited her room and made her way to the kitchen. She poured herself some orange juice and settled on the couch with a good book. She then waited for Spencer.

About 2 hours later Spencer appeared fully dressed on the kitchen door. He jumped slightly when he saw Anna reading on the couch, curled up like a ball. Anna turned to see him and quickly stood up. " Ready to go Spencer?" She asked while moving towards the door. He stopped for a minute and just stared. The way she looked was gorgeous. Her hair was silky and Spencer wanted to touch it. And her cloths fit her perfectly hugging her curves.

Anna noticed Spencer staring and blushed slightly. She motioned towards the door again. Anna then opened the door and left. Spencer quickly grabbed a piece of toast and followed after her.

They made it to the B.A.U. at 7:48, 12 minutes early. Anna looked nervous and was fiddling with her T-shirt hem. Once they made t up to the right floor Anna was a little calmer and Spencer was a lot more nervous. The elevator door opened to show the team there waiting for them.

Anna P.O.V.

(Normal, Inner Voice.)

Oh, they're all staring at me. What do I say, what do I say. Come on idiot,tell them to mind there own fucking business. No that would be mean. Wait it looks like one is going to talk. " Will you please come to my office, alone." That must be Hotch. At least that what Spencer called him. His real name is Aaron Hotchner right? Yes, Dummy. OK, one foot after the other, don't trip, don't trip, don't trip. Wow, his Office is on the other floor. Hotch is holding the door for me,aawwww. He doesn't seem that bad. Ha, wait until he finds out you have another personality inside you that you talk to all the time, then, he will shot you. He won't seem so nice then will he, you stupid girl. Ohhh, offensive.

Hotch P.O.V.

The girl doesn't seem bad. She does seem self-continuous though. The way she is slumping in the chair. She also seems lost in space. Well time to start to analyzes.


	11. Chapter 11

"Anna what do you think about." Asked Hotch. The girl looked confused. But answered any way. " Um, everything really. Sometimes about the movies I'm watching, or the books I read. Anna broke into a smile. " I also think about ways to bet Spencer at chess." She giggled. " He is the best, and I want to be a worthy opponent." She was still smiling. Hotch thought that over. " What did you feel when you killed those officers?" The girl bit her lip, thinking it over. " I don't know. It was a mix of emotions. I couldn't tell one from the other."

"If you had a chose would you undo what you did?" Anna stilled. " I don't know." She laughed nervously. " I don't want to hurt people. But I wouldn't undo what I did. She sat up strait, and stared into Hotch's eyes. " Even thought they were people, they had done things I dare not say. They hurt people close to then. I fell bad for the family's, but I personally think all the family's are better off. That doesn't make it justified, but I would life with the guilt of killing them if it helps the family." Her voice didn't shake. Anna believed in what she was saying.

30 MINUTES LATER

Hotch and Anna exited his office. The team waited. Wanting to know the outcome. They all walked to the conference room. The team sat down and Anna stood awkwardly at the front of the room with Hotch. Hotch started, "It is my conclusion, that Anna, is not a sociopath. She had serious anxiety disorder. And mild depression. She does have agoraphobia. We can easily deal with this." What's bothering me," Spoke Rossi. " Is why you were in that Hospital. If you aren't insane, why were you there?"

"I don't know." Whispered Anna everyone barely heard heard her. She said it again but loader. " I don't know." " You mean you were crept against your will." Emily asked. Anna chuckled coldly. " When your in a Mental Hospital for the criminally insane, you don't really have a say in what happens to you." Spencer wanted to kill who ever ha kept Anna against her will. But decided it would only hurt Anna more then help her.

"Um." The teams focus went back on Anna. " I was just wondering. She told me not to tell you. But I have this voice in my head that I talk to. She's not sociopolitical or any thing, I was just wondering if it made me insane." Anna looked to the floor, ashamed. " No it doesn't." Said Rossi. Anna looked at him with a questioning glance. He continued. " It's very common with patients who have been institutionalized most of there lives." Anna looked relived.

" Guys would it be a good time to say we had a case." said JJ. Hotch sat down. Anna sat down at Spencer's feet even though there was a chair she could sit in. but it was far from him. The team noticed JJ started. " 3 women have been found in North Seattle. They were stabbed 4 time in the chest. The unsub then took there tongue." " Th knife could be a a segregate for sex. But why would he take the tongue?" Morgan asked. " I don't know, but we should get there soon to prevent another murder. Wheels up in 15." Hotch said. The team then left to grab there go bags. " Anna," Spencer started, We'll have to go home to pack one. Spencer got up to go but Anna grabbed his arm. " It's OK, I have on in the trunk. I got bored after an hour of reading so I packed one and put it in the car. Then went back to read the book.

" OK, I'll go grab it." Spencer said before leaving the room.

Anna P.O.V.

(Normal, Inner Voice.)

He really is cute. I wondered when you ere going to realize you liked him, I mean I knew before you, and this is you mind. Yes it is, so shut up. I like him. He is sweet, and I love his eyes. I want him to like me but I'm weird. Why would he like me. Because you are sweet. And you can also make even me happy, so I think he would be lucky to have you like him. But you better no talk to me when it fails. Why would it fail? Because you're to naive. You always think it will work out. Well I have to hope. Or I will become like you. Always thinking bad things. I don't want to be like that. Look I know I come off mean, but I have your best interests in mind. Really. Then tell me something nice. Oh, I know, give me advice, I really need it. I think he likes you,you should kiss him or something like that. Just be blunt, I mean that's what your good at. Well if you say so. Then, I will.


	12. Chapter 12

The team had just arrived in North Seattle. The immediately went to the police station. Hotch had given Anna a badge. She was to take the gun requirements in 1week. She was also going to get a PH.D in psychology. Then, if she wanted, in sociology.

The team walked into the station and were greeted by a man in his late 30s, he had dark brown hair and a clean face. " Hello, I'm Detective Wood." Spoke the lean man. " Hello, I'm SSSA Hotchner. This is my team, SSSA Rossi, SSA Morgan, SSA, Prentiss. Our media liaison JJ. And Dr. Reid and Carter. (Carter, is Anna.) " You to look to young to be doctors. Are you geniuses or something?" " Yes we are." Said Anna. " Is there some where we can set up?" Asked Hotch. " Yes right this way." They followed the detective to a room that had a long table with 2 large boards filled with pictures of the victims.

" I hope this is OK." "Yes it is." Said Prentiss and she sat down. Anna sat near the front focusing on the pictures of the last victim. " OK, Morgan, Prentiss go to the last crime scene. JJ talk to the media see how much information they have. Anna, Reid, make a geographical profile. Rossi and I ill go to the last abduction site. The team split up to do there job.

45 MINUTES LATER

The team met up back at the station and shared there information. After every one had told what they had found out they decided to call it a night. It was 11:52, and they were all tired and practically falling asleep.

Spencer ans Anna reached there hotel room and Spencer collapsed onto the bed. " You know you'll have to get changed, right." Anna teased. " Yes I do, I'm just to tired." Spencer retorted. "  
>Sorry not good enough." Anna ran over and started to pull on Spencer's arm. Anna caught him by surprise, so they both full back on the floor. Anna was lying underneath Spencer. He noticed and blushed. He moved to get up, but Anna held him there. Then his lips cam down on her. It started out slow, but became passionate. Anna's tongue came to Spencer's lips.. He opened them for her.<p>

They moved to the bed. Spencer held Anna under him. Spencer's shaking hands came to the hem of Anna's top. She noticed how nervous he was and quickly pulled of her top, reveling a black lace bra. They started to kiss again. Anna's hands started to slowly undo the buttons on Spencer's top. There was a lot of tension in the air.

Then out of nowhere, a shrill cry rings out. The two jump. Spencer falls out of bed, ruining the moment. The both look around. It turned out to be Anna's phone. She sighed ans answered. " Hello." " Hi, this is Prentiss, there was another abduction, get over to Wilson street as fast as you can." With that they both hung up.

Anna put her shirt back on and Spencer did his buttons back up and they set out for the abduction site.


	13. Chapter 13

Anna and Spencer arrived at the abduction site and met up with the team. Emily brief them on who had been abducted, and other details. The team fanned out looking for any clued or any thing that seemed out of the ordinary. After they did a through sweep, and came back empty handed, they returned to the police station.

Anna P.O.V.

(Normal, _Inner Voice._)

Stupid me, I should never have pulled on his arm. _It's not like you meant for it to happen, so it's all his fault for kissing you._ But I liked the kiss, so that makes me just as responsible. It was just a spur of the moment thing any way. It's not like he actually likes me. _Oh my god, you have major emotional issues, can't you see that he likes you just as much as you like him. _

You really think so?_ Of course._ Then why didn't he tell me? _Because he's really shy. You're going to have to make the first move. _I can't do that. _Why not? _I have no idea, I'm just really nervous. What if he turns me down. _I'm telling you he won't. Just do it already, I am getting sick of all the mellow drama. _OK, fine. But give me some time._ Sure._

Morgan P.O.V.

I still don't know about that kid. She's way to quiet, maybe she really does have a voice in her head. I just don't Trust her with Pretty Boy, what if she hurts him. Spencer did explain that she was sorry. Even a sociopath can't mimic guilt. Maybe we should trust her. She seems normal, but what still bothers me, is why she was in that Hospital.

Normal P.O.V.

The team sat around the table, all thought focused on the pictures and files in front of them. No leads, no one who matched there profile. Nothing at all. " What if we're wrong. Anna said. The tam looked her way. Sh spoke again. " We profiles a male in his late 20s to early 30s, sexually confident. High powered job. And he stabs the women for sexual release, because there was no rape. But what if it's a shy male, how hats these women because they're powerful. Maybe he was turned down by a powerful women or the object of his affections is powerful and he isn't And takes the tongue as trophy.

The team thought this over. Morgan dialed Garcia. " You're on speaker phone." What is it my pretty's." " Can you see if there id a janitor or mail man, any one with a low paying job, that worked at all the work placed of the women." " OK, um, oh dear." What?" Asked Emily. " There's one, Jake little, he's 32, he is a mail man and stops on all the work places of the woman that were taken. He lives on 362 pine drive."


	14. Chapter 14

The Team pulled up in front Jake Little's house. They got out of their cars. Hotch had told Anna she had to stay in the car

Anna P.O.V.

(Normal, _Inner Voice_.)

I fell like a child. Why the hell do I have to stay in the car. I want to look for bad guys to. _No, you should stay in the car. Remember, if you die so do I. And you can be a little childish. You would probably run up to the evil guy and shake his hand while asking him his name. _I would not. _You so would. _Wouldn't. _Would. _Wouldn't _Would. _Wouldn't. _OK this is just childish. I prove my point. _No fair. _Ha, you sound like a 4 year old. _Oh, just shut up.

End of Anna P.O.V.

Anna just happened to notice a a small shed outside the house. And being sick of the car, decided to check it out. Anna walked up to the small shed and walked inside. Only to be greeted by none other then Jake Little with a gun in his hand.

The B.A.U. Team was done searching the house and was now moving toward the shed in the back yard. The police surrounded it. The B.A.U. Team barged inside. Only to see a sit that made them lower there guns. Anna was sitting on the floor. With Jake Little in the other tied up with old rope, that was found in the shed.

Hotch looked anger, Spencer looked worried and the rest of the team looked slightly amused. " I thought I told you to stay in the car." Said Hotch. " You did, " Anna started, "But I got bored so I came hear to investigate. Good thing I did because you probably would have missed him." Anna said while flashing her to innocent to be true smile. Hotch sighed.

The police came into the shed and brought Jake to the station. "Well every one. Get some rest, we will be leaving at 8:45am." Hotch said as he left for the hotel. All Anna could think was. 'Oh hell,i have to share a room with Spencer again.'

Sorry it's so short. I have writers block. But I wrote this chapter any way. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Please forgive me. I hope you like it. I will try every thing to get over my writers block. I will climb mount Everest if I have to. Hope you liked the chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

I really like this chapter because you learn a lot about Anna. And you will in the next chapters as well. I have decided that she will have random flashbacks when something in the present reminders her of her past.

Hello. OK so I am just changing a lot of things. I have taken an episode I liked and made it fit my story. I will be doing it a lot. Hope you like the new version to.

Anna's P.O.V.

I am glad Strauss called an emergency meeting with Hotch. So I don't have to be in the same room as Spencer. The awkwardness would be unbearable. _I kind of wanted to see what you would do in that kind of __situation. _Oh, so I'm your source of entertainment. _Hey don't be so mean. I have been with you all your life. I have seen everything you have been through. _Anyway the left again on some kind of emergency case and I wasn't aloud to go with them I am so sad. _Oh, be happy at least you aren't in danger like you used to be._

**Flashback**

13 year old Anna was sitting in her room. Counting down the minutes until 10:00. She knew what would happen. And all she could do was wait. 10 o'clock on the dot. Dr. Benson came into her room and grabbed her by the hair. He dragged her down the hall to his office. He tied her to a chair like he had done so many times before. He went to one of his desk drawers and pulled out a knife. He walked over to Anna again. And slowly started to cut into her stomach. He did it again and again. She had learned long ago never to cry out. He became rougher, and the rest was just pain.

**End of Flashback**

God I still shudder every time I remember that. _Me to. I was there during that to. I felt all the pain to. _I know Erika ( Erika is Anna's inner voice. I named her for future reasons. Anna will be calling her by her name a lot so remember it.)and I am really sorry. _Don't worry because soon after all that changed._

**Flashback**

"Anna." called Dr. Mill, Anna's new Doctor. "You're father's here to visit." He finished. 15 year old Anna looked at Dr. Mill with great anger. She was grumpy today and didn't want to get out of bed. "But I am way to tired to do anything today." Anna retorted. Dr. Mill sighed. " It's your birthday. Please he deserved to see you." Anna replied, " The man who put me up for adoption doesn't deserve anything." " Anna, get up now." Dr. Mill said in a stern voice. He didn't often use that tone of voice so Anna sighed and got up."

**End of Flashback**

I was so shocked when I found out I was adopted. _I wasn't. I never though you could be related to someone that yelled at his own child everyday. But I was surprised by who your father was. _I was too. Maybe I should go see him some time. _I still remember the first time we met him._

**Flashback**

Anna walked down the hall to a large room. There were about 20 officers in the room. There was a man sitting on the couch reading a book. He had black hair and looked to be about 42. He was well muscled and had a clean shaven face. " So your my father." Anna sneered. The man looked up. He smiled. Anna was taken aback. Mostly when people meet her they was scared or ran away. " Hello Anna, it's nice to finally meet you." Said the man. Anna laughed coldly. " Ya, it must be nice to find out that you daughters in a Mental Hospital for killing her adopted family. Just think what would have happened if you hadn't given me up. I would have killed you." The man chuckled. " You look just like your mother. She died last year from lung cancer. And I doubt you would be about to kill me. Many have tried and no one has yet. You see, I'm the director of the CIA."( I'm sorry this is really untrue. I have no idea who the director of the CIA is but I just wanted to make her father bad-ass.) Anna's mouth was open and she turned on her heels and exited the room. She was scared her father was hear to tell her she was unwanted.

**End of Flashback**

We_ all got along really well when we met again. He brought out the best in you. He always trusted you, and believed you could do anything. But what are fathers for right. _Ya, even if he finds out about the fire. I bet he would know I escaped. He would bet his life on it if he could. He is special that way. But it's sad that Dr. Mill and me started to drift apart we used to be good friend but he just stopped for some reason. _I know, I was just as confused as you._

End of Anna P.O.V.

The phone rang and Anna jumped of the couch to get it. She checked the caller ID. It was Hotch. " Hello Hotch, what's up?" Anna asked. Hotch replied in a monotone voice. " Get your ready bag. The plane is waiting for you. Reid's been kidnapped."

I know this was before Rossi appeared but I wanted to do it so bad I just don't care anymore. So please don't leave comments telling me that. I am fully aware and I am going to do it anyway. :) Bye.


	16. Chapter 16

**I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately, so I have been feeling really discouraged to write. I would really love if you, my viewer, would right me a review. I know what you thinking. But another person will, so I don't have to. But there thinking the same thing. So it's up to you. Thanks.'**

* * *

><p>Anna got off the jet with her small carry on stuffed with random pieces of clothing. When she got off the jet, Emily Prentiss was waiting for her. Anna rushed over and without saying anything got into the passenger seat. Wasting no time.<p>

Emily sighed and plopped down into the driver seat and started the car. She started the car and they drove in silence. Anna was looking out the window. Inside she was an emotional turmoil. She was always overly protective of the things and people close to her. So when one was taken away from her. She was a wreak.

Once the reached the large grungy house. Anna slowly got out and walked towards the door. When she got inside, the team was standing around the table in the front room. Once they saw her they all turned and stared. But soon when back to there work . Anna let out a frustrated sigh. She dropped her bag on the floor and went to explore.

She soon found Garcia sitting in a small room. On the computer were people going about there daily lives. " Hey," Anna said. Garcia jumped and let out a little yelp before turning around. " Anna, don't scare me like that." She said. Anna could see the that she was a little afraid to be in this small room with her. And Anna understood. She was evil. At least by societies standers.

Anna turned around and walked outside again. A small breeze cooled her. She walked back in only to here Morgan yell, " Guy's, guy's get in here. Anna as well as the rest of the team rushed into the room. Reid was on the computer screens. He was bleeding and looked like he had been beaten. " He's been beaten," Emily said pointing out the obvious.

" Can't you track him?" Asked JJ. "He's only streaming this to his home computer." Replied Garcia. " This is for us." Said Rossi. Before anyone could talk again they heard a voice coming from were Reid was. " Can you really see into man's minds. You see these vermin, choose on to die." JJ gasped and Anna gripped the door frame to stay stable.

" If you choose on to die I will say the name and address of the person to be saved." Said the mysterious voice. " No." Reid said. The man ran out from behind the camera and pulled Reid up. He yelled. " Can't you see I'm not a liar. Choose one and save a life, or there all dead." Reid cringed. Tobias then slammed Reid back into his chair. "I'll chose who lives." Spencer said. " All the same." Said Tobias.

Anna ran from the room to the porch. She closed her eyes and just let the breeze blow her slightly knotted hair. Anna sat down on the porch steps. She had no idea how long she was there. Anna here people rush past her and cars drive away and came back. But that was all background noise. She focused on the breeze and Erika (Her inner voice) singing her a lullaby.

Finally Anna got up and walked back in the house. She heard Garcia yell. " Guy!." Anna walked into Penelope's little room. Only to see Reid being held bu the hair. The man came and his Reid over and over and over. Spencer whimpered. Tobias throw Reid's chair back. Spencer started to spasm. He gasped for breath. Then, he didn't move. Anna eyes went wide. ' Spencer's dead' was running through her head. Anna bolted out the door and ran into the woods surrounding the house.

She kept running until her legs felt like they were on fire. She stopped and sat on a dry pile of grass.

* * *

><p>Anna P.O.V.<p>

He's not dead. I am just being stupid. He's not dead. God he can't be dead, please tell me he;s not.

_Stop fooling your self. He's dead Anna. Your going to have to except it._

No. He is just knocked out. Dear god. He is just knocked out.

_What's the big deal any way?_

What's the big deal. The big deal is he's my only friend. The he was there for me. That I...

_You love him._

No I don't. I just.. care.. for him. That's all. And now he's gone.

_Anna please. It gets better._

End of Anna's P.O.V.

For a long time Anna just sat there thinking with Erika. But the grief was to much and her emotional turmoil defense magnesium kicked in.. Erika...

Anna hunched over in pain. She gripped her head because of the blistering pain the suddenly popped into er head. Yet Anna had been expecting it.

Erika P.O.V.

(Erika, **Anna**)

Holy Hell. Why am I in control of the body. No, this is so not happening again.

**I'm so sorry Erika, but I just can't deal with it.**

So you slink back into your mind and leave me to deal with it.

**Yep**

Pathetic

**Hey. Look. I care aout Spencer a lot. Can you just act like me for awhile. So I can deal with it. You have been watching silently for a long time. You know the same things about these people. Please.**

How do I know your going to come back out.

**I suppose you don't**

Are you going to stay with me. Or slink back into the reaches of your mind to deal with it.

**Probably the second answer.**

But then you won't be able see, hear or really be with me at all.

**That's just what I want**

Anna this is silly. Anna, Anna! ANNA!

Good God, have you already left. Fine, I can act like you for a couple days. I hope. Well time to go back. Damn this house is creepy. It's like a house you'd find in a horror film. Well this is kind of a horror film.…... I miss Anna.

End Of Erika P.O.V.

* * *

><p>Erika entered the house. Emily stared at her but it wasn't the sad stare you'd expect from some one who just saw there friend die. " Anna." Erika turned, remembering she was 'Anna'. Emily walked up to her. " Reid's alive. Tobias revived him." Erika stood. In what Emily thought was shook, but all she was really thinking was ' Damn, Anna did this all for nothing that stupid brat, now I'm stuck out here with no way to find her.'<p>

Erika sad down. And for some reason was really happy, know that she got over her anger at Anna. Erika looked up. Hotch was frantically looking through a bible. " I am not a narcissist. Reid and me argues over the definition of a narcissist. He knew I would remember. Um, everyone right now, what's my worst quality." Erika felt like she had missed some thing, and she probably had, but decide to play along.

" OK, I'll start." Said Hotch, " I don't have a sense of humor." JJ, spoke up, " You're a bully." Then Morgan spoke up, "You can be a drill sergeant some times." " Alright," Hotch replied, " You don't trust women as much as men," Said Emily. " OK, " Hotch started, " I'm all of those things but none of you said I put myself in front of the team because I don't. Reid quoted Jansenist chapter 3 verse 4. Read it." Before JJ toke the book Erika spoke up, quoting the chapter from memory. (not sure if I'm accurate.) " I am a stranger, sojourner with you, give me property for burial place among you, so I may bury my dead out of my sight." The team stood staring at her. " Not a lot to do in an insane asylum and one of the tutors thought if I found god I would be cleansed. Never happened."

" Reid in a commentary." Said Rossi. They ran back to Tobias' computer room. Erika didn't follow. She just didn't want to go back into that room, for some reason. She couldn't figure out why. A few minutes later the B.A.U. team came rushing out the door. Erika followed. She got into the passenger seat. Sitting next to Emily. They toke off. They drove for about an hour when they came to a remote cottage. The B.A.U. team got out of the car and stormed in. Erika on the other hand saw some thing on a small hill hidden in a forest not far from the car. She cautiously walked over to the spot. Erika reached the spot only to she Spencer on the ground digging his own grave. She hid behind a tree. " You're weak." She heard the man with him say. He toke off his coat and dropped it at his feet he then stepped forward. Erika noticing there was a gun sticking out of one of the pockets stepped on a twig so that the 'Tobias' would turn around. He did just that and Reid grabbed the gun.

Erika stepped out from behind the tree. 'Tobias' and Erika stared each other down. Each not willing to look away. Reid held the gun up. And you could hear the click of the safety being removed. 'Tobias' forgot about Erika and turned around only to have a gun aimed at his face.

He held up a gun of his own and said, " Only one bullet in that gun boy." Reid shot it. And the only bullet whizzed out. 'Tobias' dropped dead. Erika ran to Reid trying to ask like Anna. She helped him up and yelled. " Guy's were over here!"

The found there way to them. " Anna it's great to see you." Said Spencer, relived. " Erika hugged him. Trying to fool him, and felling really guilty. Spencer never let go of Erika's waste as he said, " Hotch I'm sorry I- " Hotch hugged him. " It's OK Reid, you did what you had to do." Reid nodded and hugged Emily, then Morgan.

The team turned to leave. " Um , guys. Can I have a minute alone?" The team shook there heads yes and went back to there cars. Reid checked to see no one was there. Them he bent down and grabbed the two small containers of Dilaudid. Little did he know, Erika was standing behind a tree waiting fer him, and she saw every thing.


	17. Chapter 17

**IMPORTANT**

** Hey. I was in the middle of my last chapter. And my computer crashed. I lost EVERYTHING. I'm a little depressed. So I might not be able to have the chapter up for awhile because I have to start from scratch. I'm known for working on more then one chapter at a time so same for my other story Sanity is Over Rated- Criminal Minds. Or Another Demon Another Master- Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. Depends on which story your reading this from. **

**Sorry.**

**Your writer**


	18. Chapter 18

Erika P.O.V.

After me and Reid got back, he fell right asleep. We had been to the doctors and signed a lot of paper work. Uh. It had been way to much work. But, it didn't really matter. I was now in bed. Looking at the ceiling, really bored. I was hoping Anna would show up again. Take this off my hands. But she was still gone. So I was stuck.

I didn't know what to do about Reid's drug problem. But before I could really thing on the subject much. I fell into a restless sleep.

I woke up to the sun coming through my window. I blinked and sighed. I wasn't a morning person. Which is the opposite of Anna. I liked evenings. Stars, and the moon. The sun and me had an uneasy alliance.

I walked over to Spencer's room. I walked in only to find him under a pile of blankets. And fast asleep. I didn't care if he had died, he needed to get off his lazy ass and get to work. I pulled the blankets off him and opened his curtains. He grudgingly sat up and glared at me.

" What the hell Anna, just go back to sleep already. It's to early to get up." Reid said while laying back down.

"Ge up. It's 6:45. We have to be at work at 8:00." I said.

" Our work. Last time I checked, you escaped from a metal hospital. One word from me. And you'll be locked up again. So beat it." Replied Spencer. He still hadn't gotten up. I sighed and left for my room.

I pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. And black leather high heeled boots with chains on them. And a red silk ruffled blouse with a low back. And to top it of I put my hair into a french braid. I then grabbed a set of house keys and set out.

I decided to walk. The air was warm and there was a small breeze. I stopped by Tim Horton's and grabbed a coffee and a strawberry muffin. I made it to the B.A.U. at 7:32 and made my way inside. I walked to Penelope's 'lair' as she called it and shut the door behind me.

When she saw me her eyes widened a little and I explained.

" I really didn't want any one asking why I didn't come with Reid."

Garcia nodded but asked. " Why didn't you?" I sighed. Anna would have waited for him. Maybe having one person know wasn't a bad idea. No. It was a secret. But I also couldn't tell her about Reid. Oh, what to do.

" Um, well. I, ah. Reid wasn't all that nice this morning. I just wanted to get here. So I just came."

Garcia nodded. "Are you excited?" She asked I gave her a confused looked and she elaborated.

"You gun test today with Hotch."

"Oh God." I said as I rushed out on to the testing area.

Hotch was waiting. I was suppose to be there at 7:30. " I am so, so, sorry." I said. He didn't look impressed.

" It's fine. We can't change it anyway. Come on." He then explained to me the three steps, and gave me the goggles and the gun. I shot.

Holy Hell. I swear a lot, don't I. Well anyway. Bulls eye. Literally. I turned around. Wow. Hotch is almost smiling.

"Good job. I just need to bring in a few people and we should be through.

Should be through. Ha. We did three more hours of evaluation and other stuff. But. I now have a gun. I get to shoot bad people. I'm so happy. And to top it off. I got a perfect score. I am so so happy. So why am I back in Garcia's lair, eating cookies she just happened to have. No idea.

" You should be happy. You passed." Said Garcia. Though she was eying the gun like I would shot her at any moment.

I sighed and throw the gun in the frilly pink trash bin.

" Why do you have cookies in here anyway?" I asked. The strange lady just smiled and said,

" No office is complete without them." I smiles a little in return. I couldn't help it.

I rolled my other leather chair to a computer and hacked into the FBI database without breaking a sweat. I then looked up my Mental Hospital to make sure everyone thought I was died. And there I was. Everyone did think I was died. Wow. These FBI guys were real losers.

" Wow, Anna I had no idea you were so good. You as good as me." Said Garcia.

I hate that everyone thinks I'm Anna. My name is Erika. Erika I tell you. But I responded any way.

" Ya, not much to do in a Mental Hospital. Well not a lot of normal things. So I learned to hack. And got some PH. D s. And learned more then eight different languages. Including, Japanese, Spanish, Latin and German."

" Wow, so cool." Said Garcia. I turned to her.

" Show me what you got."

She smiled. " It would be my pleasure.

We only spent the next twenty minutes showing off our skills. Because JJ came and told us we had a case. We both got up and followed her to the conference room.

After the B.A.U. team sat down and JJ started. And it turned out Reid had decided to show up.

"In Great Falls, Montana, over fifteen months, three women have been reported missing. Michelle Lauder, Jenifer Hill-bridge, and Darcy Crane Well. All young, Caucasian, brunettes. All were presumed dead by local police."

" Well, at least we know he has a type." Said Emily. JJ spoke up again,

" And now there's a fourth woman missing. Angela Miller. This morning she and her car went missing from a small grocery store while her son and husband were inside."

"This morning.?" Said Reid. Oh, when did he become the good guy. Cheep faker.

"Montana's requesting our help?" Said Rossi. He looked just as confused as Reid.

JJ spoke up, again. " Forty minuted later troopers spotted Angela's car on the highway."

Hotch finished, " And when they tried to apprehend the driver. He blew himself up with a grenade. Putting one of the troopers in the ICU."

Reid spoke again. "Are they sure she wasn't in the car with him?" There he goes again playing good guy. But I know that the cravings are getting to be almost to much. You're really good at hiding it Reid. But not for much longer.

" They went through the wreckage. And it appears she's still missing." JJ answered

Morgan spoke up. " Did the troupers get a good look at the guy?"

JJ answered again. " Caucasian, stocky, brown hair, mustache, early 40s and has a scar on left side of his face."

After that I just zones out. I wasn't really into the whole catch bad guys. All I wanted to do was eat sweets and play video games. Or maybe hack into some random persons computer. Or enter a chat and pretend to be someone I'm not. I was snapped back into reality when everyone got up. I sighed. I really don't want to do this case. I walked over to Penelope, who was still collecting her stuff. We were the last people in the room. I walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jolted and held a hand to her heart.

"You scared me to death." She turned around and saw me. I was expecting her to scream or frown or something. But she smiled. I've personally never had someone smile at me. Maybe because of the compute hacking we had been doing. I'm not going to brag, but Anna wouldn't know how to hack into a computer if her life depended on it.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked. We began walking towards her 'lair' again.

"Um, I was wondering if I could stay here, with you. I'm really not in the mood to go any where and I think I could help you. If that would be OK?" I asked. Really hoping she'd be OK, with it. I actually like her. She's really nice. I hope we can be friends.

"Sure. It get's kinda boring by myself. I'd love to have ya." I smiled at her response. Maybe we could be friends.

So as the team set out. I stayed with Penelope. First I ate all her cookies. And then I decided to take one of her lolly pops. I ended up with a cherry one. I liked cherries.

So after I got my lolly pop Penelope ans I started were we left off. We continued for another good 40 minuted until I got bored. I got bored easily.

"Hey. Penelope, do you want to play a game. Like a video game. Because I'm bored."

"Sure, which one." She asked. Um...

"No idea. Anyway I'm hungry. I'm going to pick up some Chinese, what something?"

"Ya, sure, just get me something. JJ, send me some dental records and I need to work on them."

"Sure I'll be back soon." I said as I left.

I walked to the little Chinese place that was only about a block from the FBI building. I smiled as I ordered and walked back. I made it inside and took the elevator up to the right floor.

I opened the door to Penelope's lair and walked in. I set the food down and pulled out my Coke, I was so thirsty. I chugged about half and got out the rest of the food. We ate in comfortable silence. I then looked around to see a huge board with red things on it. I shrugged it off. Not really interested.

After we were done eating and had thrown out the garbage, and I had gotten my gun back, I spoke up.

"Penelope, I'm not Anna." I stated bluntly.

She turned to me wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You know when Anna said she had a voice in her head. Well, I'm that voice."

"You mean you took over Anna's body?" She asked. Her voice quivering.

"No. Anna thought Spencer was dead. And when ever she's face with an issue. She always leaves me to deal with it. But she hasn't come back yet."

Penelope viably relaxed. "So Anna's the reason you out of her head."

"Yep. And I'm stuck here."

"So is Anna as smart as you?"

"Nope. I'm the one that learned all the languages and got all the PH. D's. And learned to hack. Anna normal. Which is nice for her."

"Anyway I should call JJ back I got the all the stuff here so.."

"Ya sure. I want to find the missing women."

Penelope called JJ and she picked up on the 3rd ring. "Go ahead Garcia."

"You were spot on fighters. Military records match Francis Goring." I interrupted, kinda wanting to say something.

"42 years old, did a year in the army, before a bad conduct discharge, the highlight of it was that he was in a bar brawl, it which three other people were hospitalized."

Penelope was glaring so I stuck my tongue out in a very childish and not like me manner. She smiled back and went back to talking.

"He also appears in the Federal Database for...Aggressive-" I zones out and went on my computer. I hacked into the phone Penelope was using and used it to track were the other was. Once I found out it was a police stations I hacked in the surveillance camera's were the team was and saw JJ, Reid and Rossi, standing around the phone.

I put on some music from Anna's IPOD, and put on the head phones, that she had made Reid buy here. I kinda pity him a little. He had bought her cloths and a lot of other stuff. I played Tourniquet by Evanescence. Anna liked Pink and Katy Perry. Were I was a fan of Evanescence and Three Day's Grace. After the song finished. I played one of my favorite songs. I Hate Everything About You by Three Day's Grace. I spun myself on my chair. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the music. I placed Shuffle on.

I was content until Katy Parry's, Pearl, came on. I sighed and opened my eyes. Everything was spinning. I pulled the head phones off.

I saw Garcia talking to her computer.

"That's it. Every horrific frame. I'm done." I caught a glimpse of what she meant. Beside her a video was playing.

"And you didn't see the partner." I heard Emily say.

Wait. The video moved. There's some one behind the camera.

"No" Penny answered.

Wait. Penny? Whatever.

They continues to talk about the investigation. I put my headphones back on and looked through the songs deciding on which one to play.

I really don't care. I know Anna would have wanted to help. And make the sucker pay. But I didn't really care. Anna was so innocent. For one caught killer there are at least 10 more out there. Anna was always scaring away from the pain. Making me protect her. And I was fine with it. I loved her. She was my sister. And I would do anything for her.

I felt my headphones being pulled off. "I don't even know your real name." I turned toward Penny.

"My names Erika." I answered.

She nodded. " I like it. How did you get it. I mean since.." She trailed off. I smiled.

"You mean, since I'm not a real person. It's the name Anna would have renamed herself. Every ones got a name they really like. I suppose you could say I'm the person Anna wanted to be. Instead of her goofy, childish, sweet determiner. She wanted to be cold, mature, and blunt." I shrugged.

"You're not like that."

"I guess. But it's how I was suppose to be. I started as Anna's imaginary friend. And she build me. My personality, and how I'm like. And I guess I just kinda became me. I start remembering things when Anna was 7. Nothing before."

"That must be awful."

"Not really. I excepted along time ago that one day I'll just have to disappear. Anna could never be happy with me in her life when she had a husband and children. And any way. I was made to be a security blanket, nothing else."

And all I want is for Anna to be happy. That's all.

Penny looked speechless. I smiled.

"Hey, I'm here now. So lets enjoy it. K?" I asked.

"Your right. Come on. I bet I could bet you at a car racing game"

"Ya right. I'll kiss your ass." I smirked.

For the rest of the day we played games and it was the most fun, I think I've ever had. I kicked Penny's ass of course.

But the team came in an I had to leave with Reid

Me and Reid had an awkward car ride home. But I wanted to make this right. So once we got home I walked to the kitchen and got two tall glasses of water. I walked over to Reid and sat him down on the living room couch.

"Drink this." I said. Using my do-no-even-think-about-disagreeing voice. He did so.

I sat down beside him. I wasn't doing it for me. But for Anna.

"Look. I now what it's like to be addicted to some thing. And trust me if you just keep at it, it with get worse. I'm not going to give you some sob story about stopping. If you want to stop you will. But just think about it. Are you going to take the easy way out and continue, and ruin you life and your mind. Or are you going to fight. And go through months of wanting something you can't have. Both are pretty bad. But it's your choice."

So with that I left. Binging my glass with me.

I walked into my room and changed into a long blue nightgown. I snuggled into bed. Wondering which choice Reid would choose. But I'd never admit it.


End file.
